Ce que j'aurais fait
by sioban parker
Summary: COMPLETE. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry se retrouve face à Severus Snape. HPSS. Post tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Ce que j'aurais fait**

Auteur : Sioban Parker

Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fais que jouer avec et n'en fais aucun profit.

Warning : slash. Mais très soft (pour cette fois)

Notes de l'auteur : j'ai gardé le nom d'origine, Severus Snape. J'ai trop de mal à l'appeler Rogue ! Pour le reste, je me force à employer les traductions françaises (Poudlard, Argus Rusard…)

Résumé : Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry se retrouve face à Severus Snape.

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Le monde sorcier célébrait la mort définitive (du moins il fallait l'espérer) de Voldemort, et la fête était à la hauteur de la terreur qu'il avait inspirée. Bière et Whisky coulaient à flot, et les feux d'artifice illuminaient le ciel comme en plein jour. Depuis trois jours, le soleil ne se couchait plus sur Pré-au-Lard.

Les cris de joie, la musique et les lumières multicolores parvenaient jusqu'au château de Poudlard. La silhouette noire des tours avait un aspect sinistre. Contrairement aux réjouissances de Pré-au-Lard, aucune vie, aucune joie, n'émanait du vieux château. Il semblait à l'écart du monde.

Pourtant, le château n'était pas désert. Un jeune homme, dans la tourelle nord, regardait par la fenêtre. Les feux d'artifice ne lui arrachaient pas un sourire. D'un geste machinal, il chassa la mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux, et frotta du bout de l'index la cicatrice qui marquait son front.

Son air morose ne changea pas quand une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, livrant le passage à une femme âgée, vêtue de noir, à l'air sévère. A y regarder de près, elle n'était pas si vieille, mais les soucis, la fatigue, les responsabilités l'avaient prématurément marquée.

« Harry, tu ne vas pas le croire… »

Elle s'arrêta, semblant hésiter. Le garçon se retourna.

« Oui, professeur McGonagall ? »

" Monsieur Rusard vient de trouver un homme blessé près du pont-levis. Il l'a porté dans ses appartements."

" On le connaît ?"

" C'est Snape. »

Elle avait prononcé le nom avec précaution, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Harry éclate en vociférations violentes et se saisisse de sa baguette. Après tout, le traître, le meurtrier de Dumbledore, ne méritait pas autre chose. Mais elle avait dû sous-estimer les ravages que la guerre et le Dernier Duel avaient faits au garçon de dix-huit ans tout juste. Las de tout, et surtout de lutter, il se leva lentement et mis ses mains dans ses poches.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est lui ?

" Certaine. Malgré le sang qui le couvre, il ne peut y avoir de doute."

" Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réapparaisse ici. Il est même la dernière personne que je m'attendais à revoir. »

McGonagall fit un bref hochement de tête. Elle tourna les talons et Harry la suivit dans les escaliers. Les appartements du concierge Rusard étaient à l'entre-sol.

Malgré lui, malgré son envie de ne plus penser à tout ça, Harry fut replongé dans le souvenir des derniers événements. Il avait passé une année terrifiante à traquer les Horcruxes, à les détruire un par un, mu par la rage de se venger et de venger Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort et ses sbires étaient toujours sur ses talons, et il semblait que Harry et ses amis n'avaient jamais plus de dix minutes d'avance. Les pertes tragiques s'étaient accumulées sur la route : Neville, Luna, Dean, les professeurs Chourave et Bibine. Ginny. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Molly Weasley en face.

Le monde sorcier était à feu et à sang depuis des mois lorsqu'Harry s'était enfin trouvé face à Voldemort, prêt comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant. L'épée de Godric Griffondor avait tranché la tête du serpent Nagini, le dernier Horcrux, et Avada Kadavra avait achevé le Seigneur des Ténèbres considérablement affaibli. Harry avait accompli sa tâche, seul. Les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient chargés d'arrêter les Mangemorts, tenus à distance du duel. Snape n'était pas parmi eux. Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur dramatique confrontation un an auparavant.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui, toutefois.

_(à suivre)

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

Ce que j'aurais fait (2)

Titre : **Ce que j'aurais fait**

Auteur : Sioban Parker

Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fais que jouer avec et n'en fais aucun profit.

Warning : slash. Mais très soft (pour cette fois)

Notes de l'auteur : j'ai gardé le nom d'origine, Severus Snape. J'ai trop de mal à l'appeler Rogue ! Pour le reste, je me force à employer les traductions françaises (Poudlard, Argus Rusard…)

Résumé : Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry se retrouve face à Severus Snape.

Chapitre 2

Snape n'avait plus rien du dangereux sorcier, irradiant la magie noire, malfaisant et puissant qu'Harry avait toujours connu. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante, il respirait difficilement en raison d'une blessure au thorax, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux.

Rusard achevait d'ailleurs de les déchirer pour révéler les blessures, et il épongeait la sang avec brusquerie. Snape ne se plaignait pas de ce rude traitement, mais parfois un bruit étouffé révélait qu'il devait souffrir le martyre, étendu sur le lit.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez que je le soigne », dit sèchement Rusard à McGonagall qui venait d'entrer. « Livrez-le aux Aurors, qu'ils s'en occupent eux-mêmes. »

Le professeur ne se départit pas de son air froid.

« Nous leur livrerons un prisonnier en bonne condition physique. Nous pouvons être humains sans être faibles. »

Harry, silencieux, comme indifférent, regardait Snape. L'homme affaibli, souffrant, pitoyable, lui rappelait l'adolescent qu'il avait vu dans la pensine pendant sa cinquième année. Snape ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le premier. Finalement, Minerva McGonagall prit la parole, ramenant sur elle l'attention de son ancien collègue.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous réfugié ici, Snape ? Vous n'y avez plus d'amis. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas mais elle trahissait toute l'amertume de la confiance trahie et tout le chagrin de la perte d'Albus.

« Je croyais le château désert », répondit Snape. « Je ne suis pas venu quémander de l'aide. Je voulais en finir dans le seul refuge que j'ai jamais connu. »

Il admettait être revenu à Poudlard pour y mourir et sa fierté devait souffrir de se voir finalement soigné par ses ennemis.

« Oh, vous n'en avez pas fini, croyez-moi ! » s'écria McGonagall avec une colère presque triomphante. "Vous êtes recherché par le ministère. Au mieux, Azkaban vous attend pour le reste de votre misérable existence. Il n'y aura pas de pardon cette fois, pas de seconde chance. Pas d'Albus Dumbledore pour vous sauver du châtiment ! »

Elle se tut, et Harry admira une fois de plus la force et la dignité de son ancienne Directrice.

Snape déglutit, en proie à une émotion difficile à déchiffrer.

« Minerva, écoutez-moi… »

« Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi ! »

« Ecoutez-moi. Je croyais… J'espérais qu'Albus vous aurait laissé un message. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme vous le croyez. »

« Vous oseriez accuser Harry de mensonge ? »

Snape eut un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire, ironique ou triste.

« J'ignorais qu'il se trouvait près d'Albus à cet instant, mais non, il n'a pas menti. Je voulais vous dire que je n'ai pas commis le meurtre abominable dont vous m'accusez. Albus lui-même m'avait demandé de mettre fin à ses jours… »

« Je n'écouterai pas votre délire ! »

« … Il était déjà mourant ! Il était condamné, depuis l'été déjà. J'avais ralenti la progression du sort qui le rongeait, mais l'issue était inéluctable. Il allait mourir, il le savait, et il a voulu que sa mort soit utile à notre cause ! Qu'elle serve à prouver ma loyauté à Voldemort et à empêcher le jeune Malfoy de basculer du côté sombre ! »

Il avait trop forcé sur sa voix. Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux déchirante qui le fit retomber d'épuisement sur le lit.

McGonagall secouait la tête.

« Vous ne me tromperez plus, Severus Snape. Vous êtes intelligent, vous savez jouer avec les mots et leur donner la signification que vous voulez. Mais rien ne pourra changer le fait que vous ayez commis un meurtre. »

Snape ne fit pas un geste. Ses dernières forces semblaient s'être envolées et sa réponse fut à peine audible.

« Très bien. Disposez de ma vie à votre guise. »

La voix d'Harry s'éleva, pour la première fois.

« Il dit la vérité. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ce que j'aurais fait (3)

Titre : **Ce que j'aurais fait**

Auteur : Sioban Parker

Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowlings, je ne fais que jouer avec et n'en tire aucun profit.

Warnings : slash très soft (pour cette fois)

Notes de l'auteur : j'ai gardé le nom d'origine de Severus Snape, et pas cette ignominieuse appellation de Severus Rogue.

A toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, que j'y ai répondu directement ou non : merci, merci ! Je suis très touchée par vos encouragements. Gros bisous à toutes !

Chapitre 3

_« Cher Harry, quand tu recevras cette lettre je serai mort… »_

Harry s'était attendu à recevoir une missive de ce genre. Il se sentait terriblement seul et perdu depuis la disparition de son mentor. Albus Dumbledore avait encore tant à lui apprendre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, sans une direction à suivre, sans conseils ni recommandations. Harry était sûr que le sage vieillard avait anticipé les événements ; mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

La lettre espérée ne donnait aucun conseil, ne lui disait pas ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, si l'on exceptait les derniers mots : « Sois fort. » Elle contenait en revanche le plus extravagant des récits : Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir. Sa main inerte n'était que la partie visible de l'agonie qui le dévorait insidieusement. Il avait alors exigé de son ami Severus la plus belle preuve de dévouement, celle d'abréger ses souffrances le moment venu. Ce geste devait s'accomplir devant des témoins qui assureraient le Mage Noir de la fidélité absolue de son serviteur.

Il fallait qu'Harry comprenne ce choix, le suppliait Albus depuis sa tombe. Il ne pouvait pas lui-même continuer le combat contre Voldemort, mais Snape le pouvait. L'Ordre le pouvait. Quand le moment serait venu, Harry mettrait un terme à la terreur.

Après avoir lu, Harry n'avait plus su quoi penser. En état de choc, il voyait remettre complètement en cause la scène qu'il avait vue de ses propres yeux.

Il avait rejeté la lettre au fond de sa malle, se jurant de ne plus y penser. Deux minutes plus tard, il la reprenait pour la relire.

Il avait continué sa mission comme il le croyait juste. Il pourchassait et détruisait les Horcruxes avec acharnement, s'interdisant de penser à autre chose. Il partageait ses informations et ses sentiments avec ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre. Mais jamais il ne parlait de Snape, ni de la lettre. Pour être franc, il lui avait fallu des mois avant d'en accepter toutes les implications : que Snape n'était pas le traître, le triple agent, que tout le monde croyait ; qu'il n'avait pas commis de meurtre de sang-froid, mais avait accepté héroïquement de sacrifier la vie du seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu ; qu'il était toujours du côté de l'Ordre alors même que sa tête était mise à prix dans tout le pays.

Et le seul à savoir la vérité était Harry.

C'était un poids lourd à porter. Le moment venu, lui seul pouvait apporter la preuve de l'innocence de son ancien professeur. Albus Dumbledore ne lui avait pas explicitement demandé de sauver Severus Snape du sort qui l'attendait s'il survivait à la guerre, mais Harry savait qu'il comptait implicitement sur lui.

(à suivre…)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Minerva McGonagall le regarda, totalement abasourdie.

« Harry… »

Lentement, il sortit la lettre de sa poche. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant depuis des mois. Elle lui rappelait constamment les lourds sacrifices auxquels s'étaient résignés des hommes plus puissants et plus braves que lui, pour qu'il vive et accomplisse son devoir.

Minerva lut. Quelques secondes de silence s'étirèrent. Harry et Severus Snape se regardaient.

« Voilà qui est… très surprenant. Tu le savais depuis longtemps ? » interrogea-t-elle Harry.

« Oui », confessa-t-il, peu fier de sa dissimulation.

« Tu aurais pu… Oh, peu importe. Cela n'avait guère d'importance à ce moment-là. »

Elle se tourna vers Rusard qui écoutait sans mot dire et attendait les ordres.

« Vous porterez un repas chaud au professeur Snape. Vous le traiterez avec respect. Le monde de la sorcellerie n'a que trop besoin d'hommes comme lui. »

Rusard ouvrit de grands yeux, mais il sortit sans faire de commentaire.

McGonagall reposa son regard sur Snape. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je vais prévenir Maugrey. »

« Il va dire aux Aurors que nous cachons un fugitif ! » dit Harry, et cela sonnait bizarrement comme une protestation.

« Tant que le cas de Severus n'a pas été étudié par le Ministère, il reste en effet un fugitif. »

Elle avisa Snape d'un air d'excuse.

« Le seul moyen pour que vous ne soyez pas pourchassé toute votre vie est de vous rendre aux autorités. Ils feront une enquête, et la lettre d'Albus parlera pour vous. »

« Ces abrutis du Ministère se ficheront bien de la lettre ! » lança Harry. « Ils croient uniquement ce qu'il veulent croire. Ils vont l'enfermer à Azkaban, sans procès ! »

Minerva eut un sourire fugace.

« Eh bien nous ne les laisserons pas faire, monsieur Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête, peu convaincu. McGonagall quitta la pièce pour contacter Maugrey Fol Œil en disant :

« Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative, Severus. »

« Je le sais. »

Snape et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls.

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants. Snape semblait toiser le jeune sorcier. Si sa voix était affaiblie, son regard n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance.

« Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas détruit cette lettre, Potter. »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait », répondit honnêtement Harry. « Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça.»

« Griffondor… » murmura l'homme en secouant la tête.

Harry sentit sa vieille colère bouillonner en lui. Après tout ce temps, l'homme savait encore le faire sortir de ses gonds en moins d'une minute.

« Si j'étais vous, je la ramènerais moins. Vous alliez vous vider de votre sang si Rusard ne vous avait pas trouvé. A moins qu'un Auror ne vous ait trouvé d'abord ! »

« Et si vous croyez que je vais vous baiser les pieds pour vous remercier de votre aide, vous pouvez toujours… »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'interrompit. Après avoir hésité, Harry lui tendit un verre d'eau. Snape le prit, mais ses mains tremblaient et il manqua d'en renverser le contenu. Harry referma les mains autour des siennes et guida le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. En se tenant aussi proche de lui, il ne put que remarquer les quelques cheveux blancs qui étaient apparus au milieu des longues mèches, les rides d'épuisement et d'amertume qui marquaient le visage. L'année écoulée avait été visiblement dure pour lui.

D'un regard, Snape fit comprendre qu'il avait assez bu et Harry reposa le verre. Pour se donner une contenance, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous à Poudlard, seul avec Minerva ? » interrogea Snape.

« Tout le monde fait la fête, ici on est tranquille. »

« Et vous ne vouliez pas fêter votre succès ? Vous êtes le héros du jour, vous devriez en profiter avant que tout le monde ne vous oublie. Ou est-ce le seul moyen d'échapper à votre fan-club ? »

Harry se détourna légèrement. C'était un point douloureux et Snape avait immanquablement appuyé dessus.

« Nous n'avions pas le cœur à ça, le professeur McGonagall et moi. Trop de morts, trop de… »

Il s'arrêta, serra les mâchoires. Snape le scrutait et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Où sont Weasley et Granger ? »

« Au Terrier. Chez les Weasley, je veux dire. »

« Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas ? »

Cela suffisait. Harry donna libre cours à la rage qui couvait en lui depuis un an.

« C'est pas vos foutus oignons ! Je vous en pose des questions, moi ? Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous avez fait pendant que l'Ordre cherchait les Horcruxes ? Où vous étiez quand tout le monde se battait ? »

Le visage de Snape prit une teinte rouge brique, et il eut l'air moins faible soudain.

« J'ai passé l'année à démanteler les protections magiques des Horcruxes, Potter ! Vous avez réellement cru que vous pouviez les détruire aussi facilement par votre seul talent ? »

« Vous vous figurez que je vais vous croire ? »

« C'est le cadet de mes soucis, Potter. »

Harry ne répliqua rien et la tension retomba quelque peu.

« Quand vous avez parlé à Dumbledore pour la dernière fois… » commença Harry. « Quand vous vous êtes regardé avant de… Vous avez fait de la Légilimancie, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous a demandé de tenir votre promesse. »

« Remarquable déduction. Vous êtes moins idiot que vous ne le paraissez, finalement. »

Harry décida de ne pas relever la provocation. Il pensait au geste que Snape avait été forcé d'accomplir. Cela avait dû être un tel crève-cœur. Si lui-même avait été obligé de tuer Ron ou Hermione, de sa propre main…

« J'ai beaucoup appris cette année », dit simplement Harry.

« J'en suis sûr. Vous avez changé. »

Snape le fixait avec une étrange intensité. Harry sentit trembler ses jambes. Il approcha une chaise et s'assit au chevet de l'homme, qui prit un air hautain.

« Rien ne vous force à rester là. Je doute fort que vous me soyez d'une quelconque utilité. »

« Je veux rester. Je veux comprendre. Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais comprises. »

« A quoi bon, maintenant ? » dit Snape d'une voix lasse.

« A quoi bon ? Je peux encore déchirer la lettre, vous savez. »

Snape rit franchement, et ce son inhabituel détendit un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau du garçon.

« Vous ne le ferez pas, nous le savons tous les deux. »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas, mais pas pour les raisons que vous imaginez. »

Harry planta les yeux dans ceux de son ancien professeur. Il lui fallait pour parler ainsi autant de courage que pour affronter Voldemort.

« Toutes ces années, je vous ai cru capable du pire. J'ai toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas réellement de notre côté. J'ai toujours soutenu que Dumbledore avait tort de vous faire confiance…»

« Vous avez dû triompher après mon départ », l'interrompit Snape avec ironie. « Vous aviez enfin raison. »

« Ne venez pas me dire ce que j'ai ressenti ! Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous n'avez pas idée… à quel point j'étais désespéré et fou de rage. Je voulais avoir tort à votre sujet. J'aurais voulu croire en vous. Et voilà que vous étiez tout à coup la pire des ordures ! »

Snape écoutait, attentif et indéchiffrable. Harry tourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne se rendrait pas ridicule.

« J'ai toujours fait ce que j'avais à faire, Potter. Tout le reste était secondaire. Même si cela demandait des sacrifices. Et vous, vous n'avez pas idée… Vous n'avez pas la plus petite PUTAIN D'IDEE de ce qu'il m'a fallu endurer… »

La vie revenait dans les yeux sombres, qui savaient toujours transpercer jusqu'à l'âme.

« … Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de jouer un rôle tous les jours de son existence. De ne faire confiance à personne. De ne jamais baisser la garde. Je devais être haï et redouté, par vous particulièrement. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez tout fait pour que je vous haïsse ? Vous l'avez fait délibérément ?»

« Evidemment. Je ne pouvais pas être vu comme votre allié. Je n'aurais pas survécu. »

Harry, désemparé, se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Il soupira :

« Si seulement vous ne l'aviez pas fait si bien. Si seulement j'avais pu croire que je représentais quelque chose pour vous. »

« Alors vous auriez été en grand danger. »

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Et à part ça, quoi de neuf ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ? »

« La guerre est finie. L'autre taré est mort. Vous n'avez plus à faire semblant. Vous me haïssez ? »

Snape sembla peser sa réponse.

« Cela changerait quoi si je disais non ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu votre respect. Toutes ces années où vous m'avez humilié et rabaissé sans cesse, sachez que pour un mot gentil, pour un encouragement, c'est moi qui vous aurais baisé les pieds. »

« Je ne le pouvais pas », dit Snape, la voix rauque. « Il y avait trop de choses en jeu qui nous dépassaient.»

Le silence tomba, dura. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

Snape dit doucement :

« Vous voulez savoir ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu ma liberté ? Alors, aidez-moi à me redresser.»

Harry, surpris, se leva. Il saisit l'homme par les épaules et, avec précaution, le rétablit en position assise.

Leurs visages étaient proches. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. La main ferme se posa sur sa nuque et des lèvres prirent possession des siennes.

Sous le choc, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il entendit un gémissement étouffé et réalisa qu'il venait de sa propre gorge. Snape y vit une invitation à poursuivre et glissa sa langue contre la bouche close. Les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils s'embrassèrent, alternant la douceur et la violence. Finalement, ce baiser disait mieux que des mots qu'ils avaient toujours été du même côté.

Ils se séparèrent et restèrent silencieux, ne voulant pas encore contempler l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent.

Sentant qu'Harry ne voulait pas s'éloigner, Snape referma les bras autour de lui.

« Vous vous embarquez dans une drôle d'aventure, Monsieur Potter. »

« C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie. »

« Je vais bientôt partir pour les cellules du Ministère, vous en avez conscience ? »

« Je vous sortirai de là », s'exclama Harry avec fougue. « Ils vous relâcheront rapidement, parce qu'ils n'auront pas le choix ! »

La bouche de Snape se retroussa légèrement.

« Le monde sorcier ne peut rien refuser à Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Voldemort. »

Il n'y avait ni dérision ni amertume dans la voix grave, alors Harry sourit franchement.

« Et vous ferez bien de vous en souvenir. »

Le regard de Snape se posa sur la porte.

« Minerva ne va pas tarder. Vous devriez reprendre vos distances. »

« Alors lâchez-moi. »

Snape n'en fit rien. Harry se pencha et posa un baiser sur la pommette.

« Cela m'est égal, ce que tout le monde en pensera. Je n'ai pas honte. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je le crierai sur tous les toits. »

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent ensuite sur le front et la tempe.

« Vous serez innocenté. Vous reprendrez votre place parmi nous. »

Puis le regard vert se planta, déterminé, dans les yeux noirs, que l'on ne pouvait plus comparer à un tunnel froid car y crépitait un feu ardent.

« Et lorsque vous irez mieux, avant que les Aurors ne vous emmènent, il y a une chose que je veux faire. »

Pour ne laisser aucune place au doute, Harry colla sa bouche contre celle de son ancien professeur et laissa ses mains descendre le long du torse. Snape gémit doucement. Etourdi de sa propre audace, Harry caressa avidement la peau blanche, lécha la base du cou, tritura les mamelons durcis.

« Harry… »

Snape semblait ne pas avoir assez de volonté pour stopper le garçon dans ses explorations. Mais il se raidissait. Harry fronça les sourcils : au niveau de la taille, la peau était à vif, et les gouttes de sang se mêlaient à d'anciennes cicatrices. Un témoignage du passé douloureux de Severus Snape. Harry comprit que la honte, et non la souffrance, empêchait Snape de se laisser aller. Il regarda celui-ci dans les yeux.

« On va réparer ça. Tout ça. »

Il attendait que Snape lui fasse une remarque ironique sur son éternel optimisme. Mais rien ne vint.

Peut-être que le temps était venu pour l'optimisme.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'était ma première fic sur Harry Potter. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même en deux ou trois mots. (Les critiques sont acceptées!)

Laissez votre mail, sinon je ne peux pas répondre et j'en suis désolée.

Merci infiniment pour ces reviews ! Vous m'encouragez beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir !

Très gros bisous.


End file.
